


Release

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have struggles. Some of them are just too hard to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

She stood on the ledge, her feet dangling off it. Her weary eyes found the cars below, though, she took in little. The ache that had begun to consume her was finally getting to her. It wasn't her body that was aching but her soul. For years, she had fought for control. Fought the desire to give in to the little vicious demon inside her mind. Whilst she had fought for some sort of normality, it had reminded her of just how easy giving in would be. No longer would she need to force herself to eat. No longer would she walk around pretending to be happy. The tears she had held at bay finally burst free. Her eyes stung as they streamed. 

She wanted to jump. To be free. To finally have the release she so desperately wanted. Slowly, she edged even closer to the end of the ledge. Her feet shuffling as fast they could. The sound from the busy cars below her caught her ears. As much as she wanted to block out the sound, it was oddly comforting. The engines were loud and deafening but, at least, she could momentarily forget. 

"Stop, there must be another way." Suddenly, a man was talking to her. He almost sounded like he was begging her. A hand was on her arm and she wanted to shake off his hold. Why did this stranger care what she was going to do? Why did her stupid, insignificant little life matter to him? It seemed she would find out as he spoke once more. 

Anne barely registered his words as she looked at him. His messy, unkept hair seemed to fascinate her. Though she had no idea why. 

"There's people who love you. I saw you come up here. It's my office building." He explained, running a hand through his hair. A frown made its way onto her tear stained face. Anger replaced the numbness she had felt before. Who gave this stranger the permission to intervene? Finally, she began to shake free from his hold. The danger of the situation escaping her completely. 

At her actions, his grip tightened. He appeared to become angry. Whether it was because of her actions or what she was going to do, she appeared not to know. Either way, she wanted him to go. She wanted him to leave her.

"Go away." She breathed to him, her tears returning to her. Why couldn't he understand she didn't want to be saved? She didn't deserve to be. Abruptly, she roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp. She moved slightly away from him. Her gaze returned to the hectic road below them. With each busy car that passed, she was fascinated at the sight. One thought ran through her mind. Would dying hurt? It should have upset her to think of such a thing. Of ending her life in such a way. Instead, she felt calm and relaxed. It signalled her release...

Richard tried not to react. Why he felt so compelled to help, he did not know but the distressed woman next to him fascinated him. She looked so tiny and fragile. His heart ached so badly for her. He longed to take her in his arms and hold her. Just hold her. He edged ever closer to her, slowly. Careful not to spook her. Within moments, however, her eyes were boring into his.

It only took a second but it was a moment that would stay with him. With a murmured sorry, the woman stepped from the ledge and began to plunge to the pavement below. He heard himself screaming but was unable to stop himself. He watched in utter horror as she crashed onto the pavement with a sickening thud.


End file.
